Now and forever more
by xoffcolor
Summary: When Elphaba returns after supposedly dying Glinda tells her to get out. Was telling Elphaba to leave the biggest mistake of her life? Oneshot. Horrible summary. Note: I slightly updated the story 1-29-08


This is my first story. PLEASE be nice. Criticism and praise is allowed just don't be rude. Thanks. PLEASE R&R! And I don't own Wicked. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

It had been years since Glinda had seen her precious Elphie. The blond didn't understand how someone so kind and caring could be hated and misjudged just because of their skin. At the same time, maybe she did for at some point she was right along with her friends laughing at her queer skin color. Elphaba may have forgiven her but guilt still resided in the back of her mind.

Now she sat on her bed, pillow clutched tightly to her chest. Elphaba's screams still haunted her every thought. No matter what she was doing it always had a way of connecting to a memory of her Elphie. She was still her Elphie, right? Although she wasn't physically there Glinda still had a piece of her and that still made Elphaba her Elphie. Glinda wasn't about to let anything change that.

Quiet sobs and shadows filled the room, moonlight pouring in from the floor to ceiling window. Hours had passed before she cried herself to sleep. She always looked tired, her once hard to deal with perkiness now taken over with fake smiles and happiness. No one had noticed the dramatic change in her demeanor mainly because she was determined to keep the suspicion low. The happiness act was pursued to hide their love. Behind the walls was something much different than loathing, it was love so great that it made Glinda second guess if all of it was even real.

The green witch waited until just the right moment to open the windows that Glinda always left unlocked and her heart melted at what she saw. The small figure of her love was curled up on top of the covers in the dress that she must have worn that day. Her one porcelain skin was stained with make-up and tears and her hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in quite a long while.

Elphaba didn't know how long she had been staring until a soft groan snapped her out of her seemingly mindless state. Her Lyndie was having a night mare. She shifted slightly on the bed, groaning and mumbling words about her precious Elphaba dying, telling who ever was in her dream to stop. There was no doubt that the day she was "murdered" was on a constant replay every night.

"You promised you'd never leave," the blond mumbled, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. At first Elphaba thought she had woken up but realized that the dreams were causing her such pain. At first she gently touched the bed as if she were afraid that all of this would just disappear. It held up and she gently climbed on behind Glinda before wrapping her arms around her waist; oh how she missed holding her in her arms.

"I'm right here, my sweet. Everything is alright." Elphie's nose was buried in Glinda's hair, her own eyes fighting back tears.

It was pure habit when Glinda settled into her lovers arms and relaxed. Then it hit her. Elphaba hadn't wrapped her arms around her in years. Blue eyes snapped open and she froze completely, not a muscle moving in her body. The woman's breath even stopped. Elphaba noticed this and lifted her head up, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and concern.

"Lyndie? " She asked softly.

"You lied." Although Glinda's voice was soft it shot daggers through the green girl's heart.

"I know my love, I know. I was keeping you safe. I counted the days until I got to see you again. Thirteen years, nine months, two weeks, five days to be exact. I would wait as long as needed as long as you are safe."

Glinda noticed that every word was sincere and turned to face her.

"You're really here, aren't you? This isn't a dream or some treacherous trick my mind is playing?"

"No, my sweet. Bone and flesh as green as sin. I don't know how long I have to be with you but I'm all yours. Always have been, always will be."

At this Glinda pulled away and got up from the bed to stand near the window. The moonlight made her skin shimmer and her eyes sparkle. And just when she thought she would never see that again.

"You aren't staying, are you? Then why did you bother coming back? If you are leaving why get my hopes up. I thought you were here to stay for good, to come and claim me and take me from this horrid place. If you aren't here to stay then take your broom and get out."

"It's far too dangerous for you to be with me! I would love to wake up in your arms but-"

"Out!" The blond sobbed and opened the window, waiting for the other woman to leave. Elphaba's breath was ragged as she fought back tears, her teeth digging into her lip to prevent an action so weak such as crying. She had to be strong for Glinda.

"I lov-" Glinda held up her hand to stop her sentence and closed her eyes to try and soothe her sobs.

"Don't say it. I can't take anymore lies. Please. Just go."

Elphaba nodded and took her broom in her hand. Before she left she took the blonde girl into her arms and kissed her. Glinda's attempts to get away were futile and soon she melted into the kiss before deepening it.

"I can't stand to lose you again, Elphie," she mumbled against the soft green lips. "Take me with you."

Elphaba took a deep breath and pulled back to gaze into the piercing blue eyes. The moon's reflection was clear in the irises and it created a sense of immortality.

"I will, but not yet. If you are to come with me we must find a way of getting you out of here with out suspicion. I'll visit as often as I can, once a week if possible. But until you are able to get away with out being followed we must settle for this."

Neither of them knew how long it was until Glinda nodded. "Just promise to at least leave a note every once in a while to let me know how you are doing. I don't want to feel alone anymore."

"But my sweet you are far from alone. Just look out your window at the western sky and remember that you'll join me one day. Short visits will suffice for now. Soon you'll have me to wake up to, fall asleep with and spend every waking moment with. Patience my sweet, patience."

"You promise that you'll come back, that you won't forget about me?" Glinda asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"I could never forget about you. I'll be back as soon as it's safe again. You must hold onto tonight and think of this when you are feeling alone. Just remember that we'll be together. I love you, Lyndie."

"And I love you, Elphie."

A gentle yet passionate kiss was shared between the two before Elphie had to leave. Glinda stood on her balcony to see the woman off. The salty tears that ran down her cheeks were those of happiness and hope. Once again Elphie was all hers, now and forever more.


End file.
